Memory Alpha:Featured article nominations
Nominations without objections The Jem'Hadar * Self nomination. Probably seems pretentious for a newcomer to nominate an article he wrote, but I think it's a quality article about an ep that opened the door for the best story arc in Trek history. --Schrei 00:05, 10 Aug 2005 (UTC) *'Huge support' This article is very well wrtien, extensive, complete and perfect. I also agree with you. The Dominion War was the best story in Trek history by far, no doubt about it. Tobyk777 00:46, 10 Aug 2005 (UTC) *'Support' A great summary, with good images and a lot of background information. Tough Little Ship 10:57, 10 Aug 2005 (UTC) *'Support'. I don't think that it's at all pretentious for a newcomer to self-nominate - I nominated "Relics" quite early on. I tidied up the article slightly but it definitely deserves featured status, IMHO.--Scimitar 13:04, 10 Aug 2005 (UTC) *'Support', I found it in the recent changes list, I love it. Cabal *'Support'--Well written good use of pictures--Kahless 03:56, 11 Aug 2005 (UTC) :To give credit where credit it's due, Tough Little Ship did some of the picture work after I nominated it for featured status. Good job with that by the way. :) --Schrei 07:07, 11 Aug 2005 (UTC) *'Support', although some of the images seem to be in slightly inappropriate places, where the relevant text is the following paragraph. --Defiant | ''Talk'' 09:42, 11 Aug 2005 (UTC) In a Mirror, Darkly * Self nomination. An article about a very memorable episode of Enterprise. --Defiant | ''Talk'' 19:30, 7 Aug 2005 (UTC) * Support. There's no question about this one. Certainly a memorable episode and a worthy write-up.--Scimitar 12:27, 8 Aug 2005 (UTC) *'Stong Support' Tobyk777 22:20, 8 Aug 2005 (UTC) *'Support'. - AJHalliwell 01:09, 9 Aug 2005 (UTC) *Strong Support. --From Andoria with Love 11:58, 11 Aug 2005 (UTC) *'Neutral', I don't watch Enterprise. Cabal *'Oppose'--In the begining it says part one and two but there is only 1 part there so it is half an article.?. I will say that it is a fine article but only half written so i cant nominate it at thsi time until part two is complete-- Kahless 04:13, 11 Aug 2005 (UTC) ** Uh, Kahless, this episode aired as a single, one-hour (~40min) long episode. "In a Mirror, Darkly, Part II", which aired separately, is the second part. Therefore, the article is completely written. With that said, you're comment does not provide sufficient grounds to justify this one opposition vote. --Alan del Beccio 04:35, 11 Aug 2005 (UTC) ***My bad changed to support for some reason i was under the impression that two parters were written as one article especially hwo on teh DVD's they are sometimes merged. My mistake.--Kahless 04:41, 11 Aug 2005 (UTC) ****No biggies, just wanted to make sure we didnt have another Tuvix vote (see below). Anyway, the only episodes/articles that would apply to your above statement (that is: are 'featured-length') would be: Encounter at Farpoint, All Good Things..., Emissary (episode), The Way of the Warrior, What You Leave Behind, Caretaker (episode), Dark Frontier, Flesh and Blood, Endgame and Broken Bow. --Alan del Beccio 04:51, 11 Aug 2005 (UTC) Nominations with objections Dominion history A complete and detailed article about a vital par of DS9 Tobyk777 22:53, 10 Aug 2005 (UTC) :Strongly Oppose- You have 5 other nominations already pending, i know you like your work but there is a limit, why not let the other ones resolve first, beofre more nominations or self nominations--Kahless 03:59, 11 Aug 2005 (UTC) :: Yes, this is getting to be a bit frivolous. --Alan del Beccio 04:14, 11 Aug 2005 (UTC) *While I think there is still a bit to be done at this page, this is not far from being completed. I still must oppose, however, we should not be too hard on Tobyk777 as this is the best thing he/she has suggested. This page may well be a featured article in the not too distant future. Jaf 00:50, 12 Aug 2005 (UTC)Jaf Q Continuum *'Self Nomination' A complete and thurough summary showing all the events of the Continuum. Tobyk777 03:31, 10 Aug 2005 (UTC) *'Support', the Q are awesome. Cabal 22:21, 10 Aug 2005 (UTC) :::*^^^Can that even count as a valid reason why for a suport vote--Kahless 19:26, 11 Aug 2005 (UTC) *'Oppose'- It stray from subjuct matter, some pictures have no relevence, and goes to much into actually character, or events not the continum itself--Kahless 03:54, 11 Aug 2005 (UTC) *'Oppose' for the same reasons as Kahless, particularly for the article going into character detail instead of events of the continuum itself.--Scimitar 13:41, 11 Aug 2005 (UTC) *'Oppose' there is still debate on the talk page about what this even means. Jaf 00:47, 12 Aug 2005 (UTC)Jaf Tuvix * For a one-time, character, this is remarkably well-written and descriptive in my opinion.--T smitts 21:43, 5 Aug 2005 (UTC) *'Support' Tobyk777 02:44, 6 Aug 2005 (UTC) *'Support' - Although the article reads a fraction like an episode summary, all information is relevant to the character. --Defiant | ''Talk'' 12:37, 9 Aug 2005 (UTC) *'Support' - I was a little reserved at first for the same reason but it is really nicely written and covers all the bases.--Scimitar 14:34, 9 Aug 2005 (UTC) *'Object', he only appeared in one episode, and not even a good one, how can you object to Picard and support this guy. Cabal ** We have several examples of single appearance characters whose articles are featured (see: Telek R'Mor). We do not grade articles based on the quality of the episode the character appeared in, but on the quality of the article. I suggest that you please read and familiarize yourself with our featured article nomination policy. Thanks. --Alan del Beccio 22:38, 10 Aug 2005 (UTC) ***On the basis that Cabal's objection has invalid reasoning, should this nomination go back to the "without objections" section? That's like opposing (for argument's sake) an episode summary only because you didn't like the episode, even if it's written like something worthy of a Pullitzer Prize.--Scimitar 01:02, 11 Aug 2005 (UTC) **** I'm not sure we have any loopholes to refer to in this case. Policy states: "Votes for featured article candidates must be unanimous, or all objections must be resolved or withdrawn, before the nomination can be accepted and the article listed on the Featured Articles page." However, one note in our guidelines does note that the voter must: "Justify your objections. Don't just say you're opposed to the article being featured without giving a reason why you don't think the article should be featured. After all, without some sort of valid, actionable feedback, how can the article improve?" We may have to make some changes to our policies to account for ignorance. --Alan del Beccio 01:16, 11 Aug 2005 (UTC) *'Support', and you should look into our policy for nominating featured articles before voting. And Picard appeared in MANY episodes (a series!), which meant it was easier for him to be incomplete, missing the minor details acquired about the years. This page covers a character that appeared in one, and covers everything about that character in that one episode. - AJHalliwell 23:15, 10 Aug 2005 (UTC) *'Support', this was a great charactre and I'm glad that and artcle was written as well as this could be made for him.--Kahless 19:31, 11 Aug 2005 (UTC) * Support, the user objecting has had time enough to retort. I say this be moved back up to the top. Jaf 00:46, 12 Aug 2005 (UTC)Jaf Jhet'leya *It may be a stretch, but I think this covers the character of Jhet'leya very well, featured well, (as opposed to Lyndsay Ballard, which I personally am weary about having as a separate article.) I've cleaned it up recently, as the tenses and ''Kobali'' were a little off. - AJHalliwell 01:09, 6 Aug 2005 (UTC) *'Support' Enormous detail for a minor characetr who only appears once. Tobyk777 02:43, 6 Aug 2005 (UTC) *'Strong Support' Very well written, it seems to have all the information as it could. Illito 09:43, 9 Aug 2005 (UTC) *'Oppose' Reads to much like an episode summary, not enough like an encyclopedia article. One example at random is the sentence "When Harry visited Lyndsay in the mess hall during a midnight snack, she was preoccupied with what Q'ret said." Doesn't sound like the proper POV - Mask 05:46, 10 Aug 2005 (UTC) **'comment' I am curious, what is the difference in POV between this article and Tuvix (being POV not a problem there) ? There should be one standard for POV not more, I did searched MA for a definition but could not find it, so I am rather curious what the correct POV should be or were I can find it. -- Q 20:36, 11 Aug 2005 (UTC) Danube class * this is remarkably well-written and descriptive in my opinion * Oppose Well-written? Maybe, but complete? Hardly, especially considering the numerous appearances of the runabout. Even though the article on the Defiant class of starship is far more detailed (yes, I know that more information on the Defiant class is available), its has failed to become a featured article on at least one occasion.--Scimitar 18:52, 9 Aug 2005 (UTC) * Oppose agreed, this seems to lack some important information for the class, such as more of a look into those mission pods. Also, the Appearance list is anything but complete. On another note; I don't think IP users can nominate articles for Featured Status...- AJHalliwell 19:14, 9 Aug 2005 (UTC) *'Oppose' This article is a very long way from complete. It lacks ship specs on the tactical and navgiation systems. The appearces list is incomplete. There is far too little info on its use in DS9. Tobyk777 00:50, 10 Aug 2005 (UTC) *'Oppose' For every reason listed above including IP's cant nominate--Kahless 05:07, 11 Aug 2005 (UTC) *The fact that an unregistered user nominated this is reason enough to toss it out. Jaf 00:42, 12 Aug 2005 (UTC)Jaf Broken Bow *I was also admazed that this wasn't a featured article. It's long complete, formatted, and well written. Tobyk777 00:17, 2 Aug 2005 (UTC) *'Neutral'. As well as the article is written, I feel that there are too many superfluous images in the summary.--Scimitar 13:12, 2 Aug 2005 (UTC) *'Support'. Should be a featured article without question. - GusF 19:29, 4 Aug 2005 (UTC) *'Oppose' - Article is incomplete. It doesn't even cover the entirety of the first episode, and it's a two-parter! --Defiant | ''Talk'' 09:51, 7 Aug 2005 (UTC) Orbital weapon platform * A well written article with good pictures. Tough Little Ship 13:35, 2 Aug 2005 (UTC) * Oppose. It's a good article, no doubt, but far from what a featured article should be: the best of the best, an example of MA's community work... It's a good article, but the subject simply isn't featured on the show enough for it to be a candidate for a FA. Ottens 17:45, 2 Aug 2005 (UTC) * Mild oppose I agree with ottens. Also, it seems that second pic with the Miranda-class being destroyed is kinda redundant, where a pic of the asteroid power source would be useful. Like Image:First Battle of Chin\'toka 3.jpg, or that before it exploded. - AJHalliwell 21:49, 2 Aug 2005 (UTC) *Surely the amount of appearances should not affect anything? We have featured articles of one time characters like Telek R'Mor and Grathon Tolar. ::It should be noted that those are among, or are themselves, the shortest featured articles. Also, those two are very well written out, going into details more then the O.W.P. does in my opinion. - AJHalliwell 22:29, 2 Aug 2005 (UTC) *'Oppose' This article may be complete, but is not long enough for featured status. Tobyk777 03:20, 3 Aug 2005 (UTC) ** It should be noted that quantity is not necessarily a requirement as much as quality is. --Alan del Beccio 05:07, 3 Aug 2005 (UTC) *'Oppose', although I made a few additions and corrections to it, I don't see that there is, or could possibly be, enough information to make it a well rounded article. It is what it is -- a complete article, I don't really see it as being anything more. --Alan del Beccio 18:48, 4 Aug 2005 (UTC) *'Support'. If we are going to start rejecting articles based on length, we are going to have to change our policy to match. Jaf 13:55, 10 Aug 2005 (UTC)Jaf ** I see only one vote here that indicates that length is an issue. The rest have to do with quality and potential. Both of which most everyone here have so far agreed upon. --Alan del Beccio 04:54, 11 Aug 2005 (UTC) * I disagree. You yourself said that it is complete but there is not enough information. The argument of a lack of quality and potential is based on a an argument of a lack of information. That is a problem of length. I don't disagree that certain articles are simply too short to be featured, but we are going to have to work out just what that means and soon. Jaf 13:54, 11 Aug 2005 (UTC)Jaf Jean-Luc Picard *I was admazed that this wasn't a featured article. It's long, comeplete, detalied, and is about one of the most popular figures in Trek. Tobyk777 00:15, 2 Aug 2005 (UTC) *'Support'. I was considering nominating this article a while ago too but it was far from complete. Things have certainly changed since then.--Scimitar 13:12, 2 Aug 2005 (UTC) * Oppose. Although I composed/wrote much of the article, I still feel a considerable ammount of information is lacking before it should be featured: information on interest in Shakespearian theatre and classical music; relationship with Deanna Troi; information on relationships (possibly under "Romance") with Lily Sloane, Jenice Manheim, Miranda Vigo, Anij, possibly also the Borg Queen; information from "Star Trek: Generations". Ottens 17:40, 2 Aug 2005 (UTC) *'Support'. While it is not quite perfect, it is extremely exhaustive and does stand as one of the best articles here. These are not "Perfect articles," they're just a representative of the community's best work, and this article is quite impressive. --Werideatdusk 05:40, 6 Aug 2005 (UTC) * Oppose. Much information is missing. Besides that which is already noted as missing there are also a variety of relationships missing, I don't even see a link to Vash on the whole page. Jaf 00:40, 12 Aug 2005 (UTC)Jaf Force of Nature *I don't mean to be nominating too many articles at once, but this episode summary looks like its worth being featured. Tobyk777 00:24, 2 Aug 2005 (UTC) ** This was just nominated, failed and was archived less than 10 days ago and there have been no significant changes made to the page since then. (See:Deletion archive). --Alan del Beccio 04:56, 2 Aug 2005 (UTC) **'Oppose'-Reason ^Above^--Kahless 03:49, 11 Aug 2005 (UTC)